teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo is the youngest of the Ninja Turtles. He is usually seen as foolish by people. Personality Michelangelo is fun loving and out of the four turtles, the most immature. He usually tries to be cool with his brothers by telling jokes to them or doing anything else he would perceive as nice. Michelangelo seems to want to befriend a human badly, apparently not noticing he could just talk more to April O' Neil, who he claimed had to like the turtles because the four saved her. History Season one In a sparring session, Michelangelo fought Leonardo. Michelangelo made the mistake of making several jokes about his brother and jokingly criticizing Leonardo's skills while at the same time bragging about his own, allowing Leonardo to catch him off guard and defeat him. After being beaten and asked by his brother if he really meant to move like him, Michelangelo complimented his joke while lying on the floor. Michelangelo and Donatello watched Leonardo and Raphael fight each other to see who would win. Michelangelo and his brothers celebrated "Mutation Day" with Splinter. After being told of their origins by him, Michelangelo and his brothers tried to get their master to allow them out into the surface world. After it seemed as though Splinter had allowed them, Michelangelo and his brothers cheered happily. After their master told them no, he and his brothers expressed disappointment in his rejection. After being allowed to go to the surface world by Splinter, he and his brothers came across pizza, a food commonly eaten by humans. Michelangelo chose to be the one of his brothers to taste it first. He took one bite while his brothers watched in suspense. Then, he proceeded to eat the pizza in seconds. After eating the pizza, he claimed to his brothers that the food would not satisfy them. He and his brothers came across several human lookalikes called the Kraang. While fighting one, Michelangelo noticed several characteristics of it being a robot, which surprised him due to his belief that they were humans. After watching the robot go down, he was attacked by the Kraang that had previously inhabited the robot. After fighting the Kraang off, Michelangelo went off to his brothers. He explained to them that he had been attacked by a small pink alien creature. Michelangelo was slapped by Leonardo. Michelangelo watched as his brother explained that he was trying to calm him down. Michelangelo then asked him how slapping him was supposed to calm him down.Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 Michelangelo was with his brothers on stakeout. Michelangelo decided it would be fun to poke Raphael in the head. He continued to poke him in the head, much to Raphael's annoyance. After poking Raphael in his head several times, Michelangelo was put in a head lock by his brother and forced to recite a type of praiseful saying Raphael had created.Turtle Temper Michelangelo fought off several Kraang soldier and was taped by Vic. He went with his brothers to see if Vic could give the tape to the turtles after Raphael apologized. Michelangelo was told by Splinter to shoot arrows at Raphael, alongside Donatello and Leonardo. After shooting a few arrows, Michelangelo was told by Splinter to continue shooting arrows and to now insult Raphael. True to his orders, Michelangelo insulted Raphael, calling him "ugly" before Raphael lost his temper and received shots from multiple arrows. Later, Michelangelo went with Donatello and Leonardo to rescue Vic. While there, he became frightened due to the multitude of spiders in the area. He was hit in the back of the head by Donatello, who claimed there to be a spider on him at the time. Michelangelo claimed the same thing to his brother and started to hit him repeatedly before the two were stopped by Leonardo. He and his brothers tried to save Vic, but were unable to due to his constant talking and bickering, alerting the Kraang that he was being saved. Michelangelo watched as Vic was transformed into a monstrous creature, dubbing him "Spider Bytez". Michelangelo and his brothers were almost defeated by Spider Bytez before the three were aided by a returning Raphael. After Raphael saved him, Michelangelo called his brother a name and was put into a head lock once again. To prove that Turtles can be friends with humans, Michelangelo uses a social networking site to befriend Chris Bradford, a famous martial artist who is secretly Shredder’s top lieutenant. Shredder has assigned Chris Bradford to work with Xever in order to find Splinter. Splinter grounds the Turtles for a week because Michelangelo was skateboarding in the lair. When the Turtles sneak out against Splinter's orders, they battle Stockman who plans revenge on TCRI after they fired him for an incident revolving around spilt copier toner. Relationships * Leonardo: Mikey's oldest brother. He and Leo are the only ones that don't seem to fight that much with each other, but Leo sometimes criticizes his wacky personality and lack of intelligence at times. Mikey also tends to imitate Leo as a leader in a funny way. Mikey doesn't seem to interact with Leo as much as he does with his other brothers: Raphael and Donatello. * Raphael: Mikey's second-oldest brother. He gets beaten up by Raph in a playful matter (sometimes violently), but they really do care about each other. Raph is very protective when it comes to Mikey, such as facing his fear when a giant cockroach took Mikey in Cockroach Terminator. Or in I, Monster, when Splinter hurt Mikey, Raph immediately became angry. It is also shown Mikey cares for Raph. In The Gauntlet, Shredder slammed Raph and caused him to be electricuted. Mikey was the one who ran to him to make sure he was okay. * Donatello: Mikey's third-oldest brother. He seems to fight with Donnie the most because of their completely opposite personalities, but they do tend to get along while they're fighting the Kraang and the Foot. Also, they seem to be really close as brothers. It is also shown that Donnie is very protective of him. Such as yelling Mikey's name when he gets hurt, or stopping Dogpound from killing him. (Nickname: "A- Team") * Splinter: Mikey's adoptive father. He usually doesn't understand his sensei's advice very well, and doesn't really take it that seriously, but he trains well under Splinter, despite his slight dimwittedness. Out of all the turtles, Mikey interacts with Splinter the least. But, when it comes to his safety, such as his other brothers, Splinter always gets concerned. Trivia * Michelangelo's name is Italian, meaning "Who is like God, an Angel". ** In Katakana, Michelangelo's name is spelt: ミケランジェロ (Mikeranjero). * While Michelangelo still fights with his weapons of choice, a pair of Nunchaku, in this incarnation they can both be converted into Kusarigama, (a "chain-sickle"), via a retractible blade inside of one of the sticks of each nunchaku, and extra lengths of chain stored in the other stick of each nunchaku. ** This new feature actually makes its first appearance in Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, when Mikey takes on a lone Kraang and in fear uses the blade of the kusarigama inside one of his nunchaku, slicing open it's face, revealing it to be a robot, (the actual first appearance of Mikey's kusarigama is shown in extended version of Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, during a change-screen, where the Turtles are ready to go up on their first excursion to the surface, as all four turtles are shown with their weapons, Mikey's nunchaku are shown becoming kusarigama * He is the shortest one of the group, as well as the youngest of his brothers; Leonardo, Raphael & Donatello. * He is depicted as having blue eyes, like his brother, Leo, but Mikey's eyes are a lighter shade of blue. He is also shown with freckle-like spots on his cheeks. * In this incarnation, Mikey is the one who primarily does the cooking, even after discovering pizza. * He is the one who gives the names to the people who has been contaminated with mutagen but also other things like the T-pod. He also gets somewhat irritated when someone else does the naming of new items & bad guys. * Mikey and Beast Boy (from Cartoon Network's Teen Titans) seem to be similar; same VA actors, they like pizza (more accurately they both like junk food), comic books and video games, they like to make jokes, listening to music and goofing around, and they both even have the same skin tone (which is green). * He is shown to hate Polka music, as seen in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. * In 'Tales Of The Turtle Lair', Splinter mentions of all four turtles, Michelangelo is the youngest. * His catchphrase in this incarnation is "Booyakasha!" (which is an equivalent of the infamous "Cowabunga!"). * Mikey seems to develop his own unique fighting style, which he calls "hot nunchaku fury", although it's hard to estimate if it's really a fighting style or just a fancy name. * Part of his secret kata consists of Kamen Rider V3's henshin pose. * In Never Say Xever, Mikey claims he wants a tattoo. When he shows them the tattoo by sweeping down his hand, the tattoo is the 1987 version of himself. * In Enemy of My Enemy it revealed that he doesn't know what "Booyakasha" means, he just likes yelling it because he thinks it fun. ** According to Greg Cipes, "Booyakasha" means, "Blessing and love to the very moment." So when Mikey or any of the turtles say it, means celebration to the hour. * He was the first turtle to show an anime-ish like face. References }} Category:Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Heroes